1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to nail care. More particularly, the present invention relates to a nail care system having a compact housing. The housing has a removable tray and conveniently stores a powered hand tool, a number of adapter heads for use with the powered hand tool, and a number of nail care attachments that interface with the power heads.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the prior art, there are known nail care systems and devices for providing a variety of nail care tools (manual and powered) and storage cases for housing the nail care tools. Generally, the prior art devices that incorporate nail care tools and a storage case for the tools provide a compartment for storing an elongated hand tool in a substantially horizontal position that is neither compact nor particularly functionally other than merely storing the nail care tool. Also, the prior art powered hand tools employ a rotary drive mechanism for rotating nail care attachments. Consequently, the prior art devices tend to be limited to providing rotary motion nail care tooling and have a storage case/housing that is bulky and space-consuming.
Therefore, there exists a need to provide a full-featured, compact, self-contained nail care system having a powered hand tool that provides at least a rotary and linear motion nail care tooling and other functionality in addition to storage of the powered hand tool.